


You're as Cold as Ice

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, ice cube porn?, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - The Losers, Cougar/Jensen, Cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're as Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by Cougar's Catnip at fic_promptly

They didn’t often get time to do stuff like this. Most of their time was spent as a big worried blur, rushing from one spot to another, desperately searching for some trace of Max. The last four months had been as bad as any since the chopper crashed in Bolivia and destroyed their lives.

Yes, they now knew what Max looked like but what exactly did that give them? Aisha said she’d stick around until the fucker was taken down for good, but could she be trusted? What the hell would she do if they ever did find him? Would she honestly forgive Clay for killing her father? They were all still reeling from the shock of Roque’s betrayal. He’d been one of them, they’d been a team, they’d gone through hell together and for him to just turn his back on all that...difficult to accept wasn’t a very adequate way to describe it but it was all Jensen could come up with.

They were all tired and strung out and desperately in need of some proper rest and relaxation. Pooch had angrily put his foot down and told Clay that he was going to see Jolene and if Clay didn’t like it, he could just go fuck himself. Clay just nodded and let him go. He looked older these days, like he was carrying the weight of Roque’s treachery on his shoulders. Jensen wondered if there was anything he or Cougar could do to help but neither of them felt comfortable being around Aisha and she was generally near Clay. Just what she was planning, Jensen had no idea, but something in his gut told him it wouldn’t be good.

So, they’d taken themselves off to a quiet little hotel in the middle of nowhere, promising to stay in touch with Clay and be back within the week. It felt good to just be alone with Cougar, the muscles in Jensen’s back had started unknotting as soon as they walked through their hotel room door.

“You wanna?” Cougar had asked, dropping his hat carefully on a small table near the window.

“God, yes,” Jensen had replied, surprising himself with just how much he really did want Cougar to take all his cares away.

And so it was he found himself tied to the headboard, soft cotton rope looped around his wrists, holding him in place. Cougar was never very chatty when he got to do things like this, not that he was verbose at any other time, but somehow tying Jake up seemed to make him focus even more. That laser-like intensity was more of a turn on than Jensen ever wanted to admit, it was kind of like Cougar was staring at him through a scope, only he was right there, his sharp brown eyes stripping Jake bare and seeing every thought plainly stamped on his face.

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. Just for the hell of it, he pulled against the ropes. They gave a little but not enough for him to easily escape, Cougar knew his knots. It was almost a relief to know that all he would be required to do now was lie there and take whatever Cougar wanted to dish out to him. Something clicked in his brain and warm, fuzzy endorphins flooded through his body. God, they needed to do this more often.

“Cougs?” he said softly. What he was asking for, he wasn’t sure, but Cougar obviously understood as he ran a finger slowly down Jake’s arm, stopping beneath his chin, tilting it up so that their eyes met.

“Si?”

“No se,” Jake replied truthfully. He didn’t know what he wanted but that was okay, because Cougar was driving now. Whatever Cougar came up with was fine with him.

“Close your eyes.” Cougar spoke softly but with that steel which had made him a damn good sergeant back in the day.

Jake let his eyes slip closed. Smooth fabric was wrapped around his head, blocking out the light. A small sigh escaped Jake’s lips and he wriggled his hips happily. He wasn’t as freaked out by being blindfolded as Cougar was, at least not in a situation like this. When there were bad guys holding a gun to his head, yes, he was likely to freak and go postal but right now he was warm and comfy and very turned on.

Cougar’s fingers trailed down his cheek and over his mouth. He parted his lips eagerly, flicking out his tongue, trying to suck those calloused fingers. Cougar’s low laughter filled the room as he took his hand away.

“Not yet.”

Jake pouted.

A warm mouth descended on his in a brief kiss. “You look like a kid when you do that.”

“Do not,” Jake instantly responded, shivering as Cougar walked his fingers down over his Adam’s apple.

“You do if I say you do,” Cougar breathed into his ear.

“Yeah, okay,” Jake gasped.

Cougar’s tongue replaced his fingers, licking and sucking at Jake’s neck.

“Jesus,” Jake muttered, angling his face up to encourage Cougar to continue.

More laughter vibrated against his skin. “Needy tonight.”

Jake clenched his fists, loving the way the ropes cut ever so slightly into his skin. Cougar liked it when he was desperate and wanting. Maybe if he was lucky he’d get to come sometime before midnight.

“Cougs...”

“Quiet.”

Moaning seemed a little over the top but Jake couldn’t really hold it in as Cougar licked at his mouth.

Suddenly the solid warmth of Cougar was gone. Jake turned his head from side to side, trying to see through the blindfold.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?”

“Thought I told you to be quiet.”

Jake bit his lip and subsided back onto the pillows. “You gonna leave me hanging here? Not cool, dude.”

Cougar chuckled again. “Shut up.”

“Fiiiiine,” Jake sighed.

“You trust me?” Cougar sounded a little uncertain. That was new, when they were doing something like this Cougar always seemed so in control, Jake tensed up.

“Um, yes?” What was the worst that could happen? Cougs might be inventive with sex but he never deliberately did anything he knew Jake hated. Besides, he really did trust Cougar. When a guy had saved your ass a dozen or more times, it was kind of rude not to have some faith in him.

“Then be quiet.”

Jake blew a quick raspberry and grinned as Cougar tutted. Everything went very quiet for a moment. Jake waited, holding his breath. Then a lush, wet heat descended on his right nipple. Sharp teeth grazed the tiny nub before Cougar’s tongue swirled over it, soothing away the pinprick of pain.

Gasping in shock, Jake jerked in his bonds. Cougar didn’t move, his mouth stayed on Jake’s chest, nipping and sucking.

“God,” Jensen ground out, impossibly hard and growing hotter by the second. “Cougar...God, Cougs...”

With one last nip at his nipple, Cougar let go. “Stay there.”

Jake barked out a laugh, “Not going anywhere.”

Silence reigned again for a minute, then Cougar’s weight made the mattress dip once more. He clambered on top of Jake, straddling his legs and sitting on his thighs. Before Jake had a chance to wonder what was going on, something else slid across his already sensitive nipple. Something slippery and smooth and mind-numbingly cold.

“Fuck!” Jake yelped, twisting against the ropes again. “Cougs!”

“Relax,” Cougar murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck and nibble gentle kisses along his jaw. “Trust me.”

Moaning helplessly again, Jake opened his mouth as Cougar kissed him. It was deep and long and wet, every brain cell Jake possessed keeled over and groaned in ecstasy. Cougar’s tongue swept over his bottom lip, then up to the roof of his mouth.

Caught between the fabulous sensation of Cougar’s clever tongue and the rapidly melting ice cube on his chest, Jake desperately thrust his hips up, trying to find some friction for his aching cock.

“God,” he gasped again when Cougar released him and took away the ruined ice.

“Okay?” The worry in Cougar’s voice did something impossibly nice to Jensen’s quickly diminishing brain functions.

“Yeah,” Jake panted. “Just...ah...surprised.”

Cougar laughed again. “Let me make it up to you.” Leaning forward again, he fastened his mouth onto Jake’s other nipple and proceeded to lick until Jake thought he might scream.

“Feeling brave?” Cougar breathed.

Before Jake had chance to reply another burning, brain-shatteringly frosty ice cube slid over his left nipple.

“Jesus!” he yelled, screwing up his face and trying to decide whether it was the best sensation ever or the worst. Cougar’s hand was suddenly on his dick and an orgasm was building at the base of his spine.

“C’mon, Jake,” Cougar groaned. “So good. Hot. C’mon.”

With one more drawn out moan, Jake gave in and let himself drown in sensation. Wrapping his hands around the ropes, he held on for dear life as his orgasm shattered him and reduced him to an incoherent puddle of goo.

As he was riding the aftershocks, Cougar let the ice cube slide off Jake’s chest and replaced it with his mouth once more, warming the chilled flesh and making Jake moan again.

Deep breaths were all Jake was capable of, words skittered around his brain but didn’t form any kind of logical pattern. The blindfold was suddenly pulled off, he quickly squeezed his eyes shut so as not to be blinded by the abrupt change in light.

Squinting up at Cougar, he saw that the other man was on his knees, dick in hand, jerking himself off for all he was worth. His face contorted as he worked his cock and a broken gasp fell from his lips as his head tipped backwards.

Jake closed his eyes again as Cougar shuddered and came. Hot come splashed over his chest and melted his brain all over again. “Cougs...Jesus...”

Cougar smiled exhaustedly and collapsed next to him, making the mattress bounce and shake. “Si?”

Jake laughed quietly, “No se.”

Reaching up, Cougar clumsily untied Jake’s wrists.

“Need...clean up...” Jake muttered.

“Later,” Cougar mumbled against his shoulder. “Te...amo...”

“You, too, dude,” Jake replied, already hovering on the edge of sleep.

His only reply was a snore.


End file.
